Si Amor Est Dereliquerunt
by Lifeless Romance
Summary: "God had forsaken me but I had you to protect me. But now that you have forsaken me…I have nothing left. Demons are all the same; heartless with a cruelty that is inhuman... to think I would fall for something like you..." SebCiel with implied one-sided ClaudeCielrape contains torture... you have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, it's been almost a year since I published anything on here. How's everyone been? **

**This fanfiction is actually a fanfiction for another fanfiction (mindexploded anyone? xD) written by the lovely IhUgGeDaBeAr called " His Master, Sticky Situations" (If you have not done so already, please read that fanfic, for I will be making references from IhUgGeDaBeAr's fanfic, and some bits of this fanfic might be confusing otherwise. But of course, that's to the choice of you lovely readers out there) This is my interpretation the "punishment" that Sebastian gave Ciel and it should take place approximately after Sebastian rescues Ciel from Claude. (Again, please read IhUgGeDaBeAr's fanfic to know what I'm talking about xD) Here's the partial-url of that fic: s/7316852/1/His_Master_Sticky_Situations **

**This fanfiction is written with a style in which some details are purposely written vaguely to allow the reader to interpret the situation as they see fit. (This is also a first for me so if it's good or bad, please comment! I'm always open to constructive criticism.) This will eventually be a three-part fanfic and, as a warning people have commented that this fanfiction, thus far, is rather dark but please, I do hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless. As a last note, due to this site's lack of different fonts, flashbacks have been put into "centered" to differentiate itself from the actual story. It might get somewhat confusing but please bear with me. ^^;; Also this fanfic, unlike the other Kuroshitsuji fanfic I've written about a year ago, is not as focused on being IC.**

**Thank you very much to my dear friend IhUgGeDaBeAr for the inspiration to write this and much thanks to my last-minute beta-reader Saya for taking this fiction and editting it so quickly. Much love to you both~!**

**Without further rambling by yours truly, I do hope you enjoy this and please leave reviews. I always hope to strive and improve as a writer.**

* * *

_Young master… what have you done? How could you have done something so lewd with that creature…? Humans… as amusing as they are, can be so cruel…_

Not too many words were spoken between the young Phantomhive Earl and his butler Sebastian Michaelis ever since he rescued his master from the grasps of that spider demon – that despicable thief…to think Claude Faustus would stoop so low as to taint his – wait, was his master still his beloved? There was an unsettling feeling inside him – almost a nauseating feeling – every single time he played back what he had witnessed in that dark alley only mere hours ago. _Can I truly blame you for the pain I am suffering now, Young Master? Or was this all my doing? Was this, perhaps, your way of punishing me? To think that you would be so cruel. 'Punishment'_… that word echoed in the Phantomhive butler's mind as he mentally scoffed. Would his little master understand? Sebastian would hardly think it possible. _Even if this was the young master's way of punishing me for my misdoings, why allow his own body to bear the markings?_

Carrying his master directly to the bathroom, he immediately prepared a bath, running all potential possibilities and scenarios through his mind. He could not help but frown while peeling away the remnants of the young master's tattered clothing. His master even carried the putrid scent of that spider demon. That alone was almost enough to make Sebastian sick.

"Sebastian, you idiot!" The sound of his master's angry cry halted his train of thought. "The water is much too cold. What the hell is wrong with you?" Then the familiar sound of splashing water before the feeling of having his entire front side soaked with water registered in his mind. Normally, he found his master's behavior to be rather amusing – to make such a fuss over such trivial things – but not today.

"My deepest apologies, Young Master," Sebastian replied monotonously, bowing; his eyes refused to make eye contact with the other before adding more hot water to the bath. His mind was truly elsewhere at that moment – immediately returning to his train of thought in an effort to decipher what had happened. Even the water now carried the repulsive scent of that spider demon. If this was his punishment…would he be in the wrong were he to seek out the Claude and have him maimed for touching his master?

"What are you waiting for, you daft bastard? Clean me already!"

Once more, his master's voice interrupted his thoughts. But what was he to do – other than what he was told? He was still the Phantomhive butler after all. Taking his master's left hand, Sebastian began to lather his arm with soap before scrubbing away the dirt only to reveal small patches of reddened skin. He stopped what he was doing immediately; his mind, once again, wandering off in deep thought.

"Sebastian!"

_Were those… made by Claude?_ They had to be. The scent of that demon was so strong – it brought a new wave of anger and disgust along with sadness and disappointment. _Exactly what have you allowed that despicable thing __to__ do to you…?_

"…stian…! Sebastian!" His master's voice sounded rather frantic now, "You… you're hurting my… arm! Let. Go! Release me… at once! S-Sebastian!" Sebastian could hear the desperation and fear that echoed in his master's voice – that voice called his name over and over again; louder and louder until his mind returned to the present.

"Ah…!" He finally managed to snap himself out of his own thoughts, releasing his master's arm as if startled, "My deepest apologies, young master. Are you alright?"

"No! You almost broke my wrist! Were you human, I would actually begin questioning whether or not you were in your right mind!" Sebastian watched as his master moved his bruised wrist gingerly, making sure that it wasn't broken. "Though _that_ doesn't seem to be the case, is it, demon? What the hell was that for?"

Sebastian remained silent at question, his head bowed low; his mind, almost immediately, replayed the images he saw when he found his young master… in that dark alley, being violated…_Were you afraid, young master?_

"Sebastian! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sebastian could hear the anger and frustration in his master's commanding voice. He did not speak – or rather – he could not find the heart to. _Exactly what was on your mind when you ran from my sight, young master?_

But an order was an order. He slowly lifted his head; his crimson focusing on Ciel's form only to see that his mismatched eyes were glaring right back at him. He heard the movement of water before hearing the sound and feeling the sting of a slap that was delivered across his face. Nevertheless, he stood his ground. Silent.

"This is even beyond your _usual_ disappointments, Sebastian," the young earl began, speaking in a forced calm voice.

Sebastian could tell by the stinging that remained on his cheek for a few long seconds, his master had slapped him as hard as he could. That must have hurt his master's hand as well. Was his little master _that_ naïve? In an effort to punish his own butler, was he doing anything he could to inflict the pain, physical or mental, without a single thought to the consequences it will have on his own body and mind?

"Well?"

Sebastian remained silent, pondering. There was no point in arguing with his master – not that his social standing as a butler would allow such a thing to begin with.

"Sebastian! What the hell are you staring at? Are you even going to defend yourself? You're absolutely useless!" Wobbling slightly, Ciel slowly propped himself up to stand, his hands holding to the edge of the porcelain tub. His hand then darted out to grab Sebastian's tie, pulling the butler down to meet his none-too-pleasing gaze. "Now talk."

"Young Master, you'll catch a cold if you stay like this for too long." _What else was there to say during such a moment?_ His emotionless eyes stared back to meet his master's furious glare, his calm façade slowly cracking. _By contract, I am a butler first and foremost after all. My emotions – to allow them to hinder my abilities to fulfill my tasks as a butler would only serve to yield the most disastrous result imaginable. A demon's emotions are not to be trifled with._ "Now please, if you are finished, allow me to dry you and put you to bed. Tonight's rather… unfortunate events must have exhausted you and it is my duty to ensure your well-being."

There was a moment of silence between the two as the master and his butler stared at each other, unwavering, before the young Earl broke the silence. "Fine. Dry me and dress me for bed. I can see that this conversation is getting nowhere and serves to be nothing more than a waste of time." He pushed his butler away before wrapping his arms around himself, "The water is freezing."

"Of course." Grabbing the fluffy dry towel from nearby, Sebastian quickly wrapped it around the His master's body before lifting the child from the tub only to set him down; skillfully balanced the child on the edge of the tub with one hand, then knelt and began drying the his feet. No more words were exchanged between the two while Sebastian, upon finishing his current task, stood up to retrieve the young Earl's night shirt before draping it over his master's shoulders, taking the his arms, one by one to guide them into the sleeves. "Please allow me to escort you to your room." Sebastian stood quickly, once he finished buttoning his little master's nightshirt, sat him down back onto the ground before turning around quickly – avoiding the avoiding his master's gaze.

With his eyes focused on the floor, he bowed waiting for Ciel to lead before following him at a respectable distance. It was not until they arrived, the bed readied, and the young earl tucked in, that the silence the two had held was finally broken.

"Sebastian, I'm cold," Ciel's eyes peeked from the sheets to stare at his retreating butler's back expectantly, "Won't you fix it?"

"I will fetch an extra blanket for you, Young Master. It will be but a moment." Sebastian responded without looking back and closed the door behind him. Had he turned back to face his master at that moment, he could have seen the pleading eyes that stared at him.  
The Phantomhive Earl, left alone and cold in his room, curled up to hug his knees. _It's so cold…_Letting out a shaky sigh, he stared at the door that closed with a soft click as his butler left, waiting. _You always laid in bed and held me…and kept me warm…_He wrapped his own arms around his small frame in an effort to keep himself warm. It hasn't even been a full day… and the two of them went from sharing a meal together to… this? All because he was ambushed by that Trancy butler? _It wasn't my fault, damn it!_ He held the tears that collected in his eyes as he bit his lips before turning his back to the door. The last thing he needed now was to allow Sebastian to walk into the room to see him cry.

_It wasn't my fault…_

Sebastian returned moments later, as promised, with a spare blanket in hand. Quietly opening the door, he watched his master's sleeping form – curled up into a ball, trembling. "Ah… perhaps I have taken too long." Without a sound, he unfolded the blanket before draping it over the other. _What is this scent I smell…It seems to be coming from the young master… it holds his scent and it's fresh…_ Pondering for a moment, Sebastian decided to investigate. It was only natural for a butler to be concerned with his master's wellbeing.

With a wave of his gloved hand the candles within the room ignited – the light immediately bathed the room in a soft, orange glow. Walking closer to the young Earl's bed, Sebastian noticed a small wet spot on the young master's pillow; right under the area where his head rested. It was the scent of tears the crimson-eyed demon had detected. _Young Master, did you cry yourself to sleep?_ The light of the candles reflected on the drying tear stains from his master's cheeks. A fresh tear reflected the light as it slid down his porcelain cheek and dripped onto his pillow.

_Young Master… why are you crying?_

Kneeling beside his master's sleeping form, Sebastian removed his white gloves to rest his hand on his master's head and tangled his fingers into the soft, grayish-blue locks. Sebastian leaned closer, his tongue darted out to lick at the salty remnants of the sleeping child's drying tears. "Why are you shedding tears, I wonder," Sebastian whispered, his eyes gazed upon the other's sleeping form. "Are you, perhaps, experiencing the same feelings of frustration and hurt as I?" As if in response, another tear formed at the corner of his master's eyes. "My, my… it is as if you are crying for me." He gently licked the stray little tear from the corner of Ciel's eyes. "I have often said that the very thought of anyone other than me… touching you disgusts me in ways beyond human language can hope to explain. But at whom is my anger directed at the moment? I suppose I wonder about it as well." Sebastian leaned even closer to his master, their lips on the verge of connecting before he stopped himself in his tracks. _No… now is not the time for such things._

With that, he pressed his lips against his master's forehead before withdrawing. He stood up, taking the white gloves in his hand, and left just as silently as he entered. _Rest assured…he will pay dearly._


	2. Chapter 2

**I've simply decided to split what was going to be the first chapter into two parts to allow for readers to interpret the situation of their own accord. Again, thank you for my lovely beta reader and my lovely friend IhUgGeDaBeAr!**

**All I have to say for this chapter is... I've taken quotes directly from IhUgGeDaBeAr's fanfiction (with permission of course)and...decided to exploit Sebastian's sadistic, demonic side...**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Ciel's eyes opened slowly; he felt tired, but restless. Blinking a few times, he realized that his eyes felt swollen. The morning's sunlight seeped through the cracks of the curtains, but something inside his mind made him feel uneasy. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, hoping the uncomfortable feeling in his eyes would go away, only to find them warm to the touch. His cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment, knowing that he had somehow ended up crying himself to sleep and his butler, no doubt, saw. _Where is he anyway? He should have woken me up hours ago…_ Even through the small crack of light that seeped through the folds of the curtain, he could already tell that the light was much brighter than the usual early morning sun. It seems Sebastian didn't even bother to wake him up today.

"Since when have you become so neglectful, Sebastian?" Ciel muttered under his breath, sinking into his pillow. His patience was wearing thin, but he sat there, waiting, the frown on his face growing with every passing second. _That lazing bastard! Wait until I- _

There was a loud crash followed by a frantic scream, signaling the arrival of Mey-Rin. As he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, the door of his bedroom slowly opened. To his dismay, there she stood, at the other side of the doorway, disheveled with her glasses crooked and hair a mess, possibly due to the ordeal she had gone through just beforehand. "I-I'm so sorry, Young Master! Mr. Sebastian had asked that I ready you in the morning b-but said not to disturb you when you were sleeping and now it's almost noon!" With a hasty bow, she continued, stuttering, "A-and I'm su-supposed to d-d-d-dress you when you wake up. I'm so sorry!" With her now-crooked glasses, she made an immediate dash to Ciel's wardrobe only to crash into it, only to scream out her frantic apologies as she rambled on.

"Stop it. That's enough." All the commotion was only causing Ciel to have a migraine to add to his growing frustration towards his still-nowhere-to-be-seen butler. With his hands at his temples in an attempt to ease the growing headache, he couldn't stop himself before he spoke,

"Where's Sebastian?"

"You called for me, young master?" Sebastian seemed to have materialized at the doorway, making Mey-Rin jump with a scream before running out of the room. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't give me this nonsense! Where the hell were you? I demand an explanation. Now!"

"There is no explanation other than my reasoning that you should simply rest. That is all. Do you have any further questions?"

For some reason, the calm, collected tone of Sebastian's voice only angeredthe young earl even thinking, he grabbed the nearest object and threw it as hard as he could at his butler's head, although, as expected, Sebastian caught the object in his hand without even blinking.

"Are you finished with these childish games, Young Master?" Sebastian remained where he was – standing at the doorway, calm and collected as ever. "Why are you still not dressed?"

"Are you daft?" Ciel held back his urge to simply scream at his butler, "That's your damned job! _You_ were the one that was supposed to wake me!" He threw another random object at Sebastian in a fit of blind rage, "You're the butler so it's your duty to dress me in the morning and - S-Sebastian? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian stepped inside locking the door behind him and made a slow advance towards his little master. "Hm… it is indeed true that it is my duty as your butler to do such things, Young Master." His collected tone and cold gaze never faltered, as his eyes focused on his master – still in bed. "But I am sure you will, if you have not already done so, figure out why I am so cross with you at the moment." He stopped at the Ciel's bedside; arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at his master.

"I have _no_ idea what your damned problem is, you damned bastard! Now explain your actions!"

"Oh? Must I? You, who is my master and my "beloved"? I am sure I've made myself more than clear that your person is fit to be touched by me and no other? And you allow another person – another demon no less, to violate you in such a manner?"

"So this ridiculous behavior of yours is because of _that_?" Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's clothes, yanking himself up to stand on his bed to return the the cold gaze with his own furious glare. "_I_ was _helpless_, you bleeding bastard!"

"My, my… such dirty, crude language, Young Master." With preternatural speed, an arm quickly made its way behind the child's knees, sweeping his legs beneath him. Ciel collapsed onto the bed, uttering nothing more than a yelp in surprise, before he was pinned down at his shoulders by his butler. "You say you were helpless, my Lord?"

"Let go of me this instant!" Ciel immediately began to struggle – feeling the weight of Sebastian's grip over his shoulders. But his own pride prevented him from simply giving in.

"Must I? Do you know how much you've displeased me with your irresponsibility regarding to this situation? Or shall I simply show you?"

"You will do no such thing, you bastard. Now release me at once."

"And if I were to refuse?"

"It's an or – "

Sebastian's hand moved from pinning down the his master's shoulder to covering the his mouth; eyes glowing with sadistic pleasure as he spoke, "I am afraid I will not be listening to any orders from you today, Young Master. But instead…" His voice trailed off before he pressed his forehead against his master's. "Allow me to show you the consequences of your misdeeds." It took a few seconds for the young earl to register what had happened and it didn't take long for him to begin to struggle even harder, fighting to free himself. The strength that held him down by the jaw was overpowering, to say the least. All he could do, by instinct, was to bite down on Sebastian's hand. "You look rather desperate to escape, Young Master. I can hear your heart beating, faster and faster in panic. I can even see the bits of blood on my glove from where you have bitten down; hard enough to draw blood in an effort to escape my grasp. Should I voice out how disappointed I am to know that you did not even _try_ to fight when you were in the hands of that Trancy butler?"

Ciel simply glared on, his hands wrapped around the arm of his captor, trying to pry it away but to no vail. The more he struggled, the more tired he became. His stomach growled with hunger and what little reserve of strength he had was quickly being used up.

"Oh that's right… you haven't eaten since we returned to the manor after that ordeal, have you, Young Master?"

_S-Sebastian!_ Fear and panic ran through his body. He was trapped. He shook his head frantically and began to kick – or at least tried. His neck was beginning to hurt from the weight Sebastian applied to cover his mouth. His hands gripped onto Sebastian's arm in a seemingly futile effort as tears began to form. There he was… under the butler's weight, choking back tears in panic? Fear? Anger? His jaws were getting so sore from biting on Sebastian's hand… the very hand that held him in such a loving, gentle caress only days before. Images of that previous night's harrowing experience flashed into his mind as he closed his eyes shut, pleading silently that the tears collecting at his eyes would not fall.

_"__**Mmm~? But you should know I cannot be stopped, young Phantomhive.**__" His head had leaned down, slender, colorless lips hovering above the curvature of Ciel's ear. The __Elder's__ hips __had__ rolled slowly, grinding themselves a bit harder against the __other males__.__ to becoming aroused…_

_Sebastian… how can you be so dense?_ His pride was the only thing that kept the tears from falling now.

_"N-No!" His voice cracked, as he tried pushing at __him__ once more, the blush that tinted his pale, porcelain-like cheeks seemed to grow.__** Violation.**__ Yes this is what it was, but how would he call his for his butler if he couldn't even find his voice to do so? _

_It's not my fault that I couldn't call out for you,__r name __Sebastian! Why won't you believe me? Stupid demon! Why the hell are you being so unreasonable?_

_"St-stop... Now... Stop... pl...ple-" He took in a deep, unsteady breath and finally found his voice, he screamed __at__ the demon. "Stop!" As he tried to thrash, tried to kick, tried to move, he felt the demons hand move lower. __This__ caused his blush to grow and __stopped__ his weak attempts to move __to stop__. "Let me go! Stop! Don't do disgusting things!"_

_I… I was blushing but that doesn't mean anything, Sebastian! I was violated! VIOLATED!_

… _The young Earl let out a gasp. He was clearly surprised __by__ the turn of events. Surprised this was happening. He tried to twist out of __his__ reach now, he wanted to be free of this. He trembled violently. How would he show his face now? To anyone? … Though his body seemed to be enjoying this torture. A small moan had escaped his lips. How could his body defy him now? Give into him so easily? He was so confused, but so angry and scared._

… _The __long, fleshy appendage__ had continued to glide along the __child's neck__, leaving a trail of saliva in its place. In response, the __child__ tilted his head, exposing more of his __neck__. His body was defying him indeed. __It might have been true__._

_Damn it…_ Ciel continued to thrash about, trying to shake himself loose from Sebastian's grasp. He was beyond terrified now. _Please… stop Sebastian… don't you know how much you're hurting me? Do you even care?_

_As another moan escaped him, he began to think hard, closing his eyes tightly, __trying to think this was Sebastian to calm him down__, but even this did not __calm his nerves__. He was so terrified. Yet, enjoying this touching. …_

_It's not fair!_ He dug his nails into Sebastian's arms in a last effort in desperation to free himself. _You were suppose__d__ to comfort me because I was almost raped! This isn't love!_ His jaw was tired from biting down on his butler's hand – he could already taste the metallic taste of the Sebastian's blood in his mouth._ You're my lover! You're supposed to be loving! You're suppose__d__ to comfort me! _I_ am the victim, damn it!_

"Your body has been tainted by another, Young Master…" Sebastian muttered under his breath while he used his teeth to remove the glove from his free hand – exposing his slender fingers and black nails before resting it on the child's barely clothed chest.

Every word Sebastian had uttered sounded like an icy chill, that soft whisper in Ciel's ears only bringing about a new wave of panic. He froze as Sebastian's free hand wandered lower and lower down his body, unsure of what the demon had in store. He could feel that hand slip in between his legs. _Sebastian! Stop! Please!_ Those tear-filled eyes stared at the figure that loomed over him, begging helplessly as the hands that gripped onto his butler's arm gave one final desperate jerk to free himself. _W-What are you going to do?_

"…So much that your body even carries the scent of another," Sebastian continued, his eyes showing no emotion; cold and heartless. Ciel winced as sharp nails dug into his thigh before trailing down his leg; feeling the burning sensation of his skin being scratched away. "I'm going to make sure I rid your body of his putrid scent."

_How can you do this, Sebastian?_ Ciel could feel the warm tears falling from his eyes, his eyes wide with disbelief and pain. It was getting increasingly difficult to hold back his tears. He could feel the sharp nails digging into his other leg, feel his skin being ripped open as he let out another muffled scream. His grip on his butler's arm weakened, while he gave another weak tug. _It hurts! Sebastian! _

Sebastian's bloodstained fingers trailed their way back to the collar of his helpless little master's nightshirt. "Every inch of your body reeks of his scent…" With his crimson eyes now focusing on his master's small, frail form, his fingers began to claw at the fabric, ripping it into shreds – paying no mind to what cuts and scratches his master obtained in the process. At last, bits of fabric that clung to Ciel's frail frame were ripped away. The pain was…excruciating.

Ciel let out another muffled scream as Sebastian tore at his flesh. He shut his eyes tightly – choking back more tears. _There… really isn't a point in… fighting is there? You're a demon… how can I hope to – _All thought stopped as he was flipped over onto his stomach. The stabbing pain from his bleeding cuts coming into contact with the fabric of his blankets shot though his entire body, but the hand over his mouth held back his screams. His throat was raw now, it hurt to even swallow; with every hiccup and muffled scream, it felt as if his throat was being ripped open from the inside out. The only relief was that he no longer needed to see those hate-filled crimson eyes. His hands grabbed at his blood-smeared sheets as he felt those razor-sharp nails digging into his back, peeling skin from flesh. He wasn't sure what to do anymore; holding back his screams… how long can he keep at it? No one was there to save him. After all, the one person that he had always thought of, in a way, as his savior, was the one tormenting him now. Who else was left to come to his rescue? The stench of his own blood overwhelmed him with a sense of disgust.

"Now…where else did he touch you?" That voice, even without looking into Sebastian's eyes, he could hear the animosity. Ciel stiffened immediately, as if by reflex, when he felt a finger brush by his entrance. "He touched you here as well, did he not? He touched inside here too…"

The young earl braced himself for the inevitable, closing his eyes tightly shut, more tears streaming down, dampening the sheets. His body was already covered in cuts and scratches; the wounds burned painfully at the slightest bit of movement. He could feel Sebastian's slender finger pushing inside him slowly – the feeling of it making his heart beat faster in his chest for fear of what was yet to come. The young earl bit down harder on the Sebastian's hand that was still clamped tightly around his mouth. All he wished now was for the pain to be over, but even that simple wish was left ungranted. He could feel the finger inside him moving – clawing at his insides. _Sebastian! Stop! This is going way too far!_ He barely stopped himself from making a sound as he felt a second, then third finger force its way inside. Those nails…those razor-sharp, claw-like nails scratched against the inside of his body. He bit back his screams as he felt his insides giving away – felt the nails penetrating his insides slowly tearing him apart from the inside out. The pain was indescribable.

"I'm going to rid your body of everything that he had tainted. And I will be sure to be thorough."

Ciel simply lay there now, heartbroken, exhausted, simply waiting for the pain to go away. Every little gasp for breath made his throat sting. His hiccups and silent sobs made it rather difficult to breathe. _Why is this happening to me?_

The young Earl Phantomhive blinked his eyes, trying to clear his tear-filled vision. Was it morning? Night? How long has this torture gone on? Blinking vigorously to rid his eyes of the tears that blurred his vision, a flash of darkness and a tall shadow stood before him. Death? Was that truly what his fate would be? Sebastian… was going to kill him? The shadowy figure placed what he could only assume was a hand on his forehead. It was the only source of warmth and comfort he's felt since the beginning of this entire ordeal. The pain that coursed through his body slowly seemed to have melted away even if it was only for a mere few seconds. _To think… in the end, I would be begging and welcoming death._

Ciel blinked again, and the shadow was gone - stench of blood mixed with tears overpowered his senses. A new wave of pain shot through his body. He could feel the sensation of a warm liquid filling his insides, seeping out through between his legs, adding to the ever-increasing metallic scent of blood that slowly filled the room. Without the strength to fight, he simply laid still. Waiting. _How long will this go on…? _He felt a slight sense of relief when the fingers finally withdrew from inside his body – the smallest bit of movement that brushed against the newly made wounds burned unbearably.

The young earl tried to move his body, attempted to turn around and face his tormentor only to find that his body was completely paralyzed. He almost wished that he _was_ dying. Every inch of his body was covered in scratches; some bleeding more than others. He tried to turn his head to face Sebastian but it felt as if his neck was locked in place. Simply lying there, unmoving, the young earl's eyes scanned whatever they could. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen – at least in his field of vision. Even something as menial as that gave the little Earl some sense of peace. _Does it mean this is over? Please… let it be over. I… can't take any more of this… not from you… Sebastian._

"You seem rather… relaxed…" There went that voice; where was it coming from?

"S-Seb…as…tian…" Ciel's eyes moved back and forth frantically searching for the source of that voice – his voice, raspy and dry, was barely a whisper. _Please… no more…!_

Ciel felt a strong tug on one of his wrists before his body seemed to be effortlessly flipped over. The sudden shift in position only resulted in another sharp stabbing pain from his backside as the open wounds made contact with the blood-stained fabric. He choked back another scream but could not stop his body from flinching instinctively. He wanted nothing more than to get away but in his weakened state, with those two strong hands pinning his body down, escape was impossible.

"Have you had enough, Young Master?" The young earl could feel Sebastian's cold eyes studying him, watching. Ciel squeezed his eye shut, refusing to meet the hiss gaze, but nodded slowly. "That's unfortunate… I may have rid you of that other demon's putrid scent…But even so, I suppose it could never change the fact that such an event took place, could it?"

_What else can you possibly do to me…?_

"Did you enjoy our little game today, Young Master?" Ciel felt an icy-cold hand brushing against his cheek. "This punishment…" Ciel felt the Sebastian's nails digging into a fresh wound.

"Sebas…tian… please…just… stop." Ciel managed to choke out trying to hold back the fresh tears that collected in his eyes. _To think that I would be reduced to this; begging for the end of this madness…_

"What if I refuse? Your soul has been tainted, little master. Your soul no longer holds the taste that I have hoped to devour. Which means there is no longer any reason for this contract to exist."

_But it's not my fault!_

"And so, it is to my most utmost regret that I shall be resigning from this position."

"Then… end my… life…" The words slipped out from him quietly, barely a whisper. He returned to attain revenge with the help of a demon. Even though their time together had also developed a mutual love between the two. Of course, he would hardly think that after this ordeal his beloved butler would love him. _If you still loved me, you wouldn't do this to me… no matter what_. If he no longer had his trump card, how would he ever hope to do what he returned from that hell-hole to accomplish? _Without you by my side… what exactly would be my purpose in living?_

And then, there it was again, that soft, heartless chuckle. "Do you think I would allow you to leave this world so quickly? To kill you now would be showing you mercy and it is not in a demon's nature to show mercy. I'm going to keep you alive, Young Master, and watch as you live out your life with the constant reminder of this day; watch… as you break slowly because _you_ destroyed what could have been with your foolishness."

Ciel could feel Sebastian's cold hand brush against his chin, taking hold of his jaw, forcing him to stare back at his tormentor. Tears no longer clouded the young earl's vision, with his eyes staring back at Sebastian's. His heart had long since stopped beating out of fear; his mind calm. _Then I will take my own life and I will make you watch. I will not allow you the satisfaction of seeing me break, ever again._ "…Fine…" He managed to force out of his raw, stinging throat, "You are not to… come near me… or touch me…not even when…I'm a rotting corpse, is that understood… demon; not until my… bones become nothing more than… dust."

"Hn… charming. From this moment onwards, the contract is no longer valid, although the mark on your eye shall remain for the sole purpose of my knowing and watching your every move. You cannot escape this fate, little master. And I will make sure to enjoy watching you break. But in the meantime, I have other matters to take care of. You will not be the only one to feel my wrath today." Ciel could feel the other's icy touch break contact with his skin; the towering figure above him retreating from his range of sight. Was it alright for him to relax now?

Closing his eyes, Ciel stayed where he was, breathing slowly, trying to listen for the Sebastian's footsteps while picturing the him leaving. _Perhaps now, I can finally get some peace and quiet._ He heard the footsteps moving away from him, the sound of the window opening and the gentle flutter of cloth before all was silent. It was done; his hopes for revenge – the only reason for his return… the only reason he was alive now, was taken away. _You bastard…demons are all the same. How typical…preying on humans… heartless, each with a cruelty that is inhuman. To think I would fall for something like you… Love is blinding isn't it? But… I can't hate you…_

With what little ounce of strength he had left, Ciel rolled over onto his stomach, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his body. The wounds that covered his body were at least covered in drying blood and healing. He pushed himself up from the bed, letting out a soft groan – feeling a wound reopening from the strain. Finally managing to struggle to his feet, he held the bedpost for support and slowly made his way to the opened window. _I won't let you see me break, Sebastian. __I'll__ rather die._ He gripped tightly to the edge of the window and leaned forward as his legs gave away from underneath him. He could see the side of the manor now, and realized how high he really was from the ground.

Gathering his strength once more, Ciel forced himself to stand and lifted up his injured legs to climb to the window's ledge. _You're not allowed to come near me Sebastian… I'd like to see how you'll stop me from this. I will not allow you to have the satisfaction of watching me._

He looked down at the ground that seemed so far away from where he stood, taking slow deep breaths to calm himself down. He had no idea it was this high, yet… a feeling of relief washed over him. At least this height will make certain that this fall would end his life. His legs no longer trembled as he stood at the window's edge; there was no turning back now.

With one final leap, his small body flew out of the window but Ciel was calm; feeling the wind that rushed by his ears felt so comforting. He never felt so calm in his life as at that moment, as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

_God had forsaken me but I had you to protect me. But now that you have forsaken me…I have nothing left. _

...

_But in the end, I want you to know; I love you…until the very end._

* * *

**Well, this is the end of the second chapter. What are your thoughts? Comments? I'd love to hear them from the lovely readers that have read this far. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it thus far!**


End file.
